A New Beginning
by findinghappiness
Summary: Lindsay's in Montana and gets two surprise phone calls that leads to some life changing events. LMac because there just aren't enough of those.
1. Two phone calls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Waking up to an incessant ringing, Lindsay pounded her alarm clock with her fist only to realize that it was not the source of her disturbance. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she felt around in the dark for her cellphone. Of which she now determined was the root of all the noise. Flipping it open she read the name on the screen. _What the..._

"...Hello?"

"Hey Lindsay," came her reply.

"Mac, is something wrong?" Lindsay could not for her life figure out why he was calling her.

"No. I just...that is... I just wanted to make sure that everything was going okay." Getting off the bed Lindsay walked over to her bedroom window with her brow scrunched in confusion.

"Oh. Yeah, everythings fine...well as fine as it could be." She hesitated. "Mac, you do know that it's only 4 a.m. here?"

"Of course, I do..." Lindsay interrupted him.

"You're not already at work are you?" At his silence she deduced that he was indeed already there. Lindsay sighed, "How long have you been there?"

"We had the same killer strike multiple times yesterday so there was a lot to be done."

"Yesterday?" She started picking at her fingernail. "Please tell me you went home."

"Well, there was a ton of paper work to get done and..." Lindsay heard a soft beeping go off in the background immediately followed by a sigh from Mac. "Listen I got to go, just...um...good luck today at the trial. I'm sure everything we'll go smoothly and that there's no way parole will be granted, so no worries, okay?"

Lindsay let out a breath and smiled, "Thanks, that really means alot."

Mac smiled his own little smile on the other end of the phone. "You're welcome, hun. I'll be thinking of you and take care." At the dull monotone on the phone Lindsay, mouth wide open and speechless, realized he had hung up and did the same. _Hun!!!_ Since when did he call her that. Putting it off in the category of "slip of the tongue" Lindsay placed her cellphone back on her dresser and sat back down on the bed.

Lying down again, Lindsay succumbed to the current mussings in her mind. Thinking how nice it was that Mac had called her before her trial, inevitably led her thoughts to stray back on the subject she was trying the hardest to avoid. A sense of panic hit her as once again realized that she would be face to face, so to speak, with the man that had haunted her dreams for the past couple of years. Knowing, that she would never be able to fall back asleep again, Lindsay gathered her things and started to head towards the shower only to be stopped by a small beeping from her cellphone, indicating that she had just recieved a text message. _Who on earth is it now?_ Lindsay walked back over to her dresser and read the caller I.D. on her phone.

Unknown Caller.

Opening up the message Lindsay stomach and heart gave painful jolts as she read its message.

'Go to the trial and you will find yourself in a situation most dire.'

Falling to the ground out of half fear and half shock, Lindsay put her head in her hands and reread the message out of disbelief.

**Authors Note: Kinda of a short start, but this idea hit me and I just had to get some of it out immediately. As it is, I have to go to my next college class so I'm in a rush. But I do promise that this story will be completley fantastic (to quote The Doctor)**

**Anyway, review and Mac will show up on your doorstep with a bouquet of roses for Valentines Day.**


	2. A suprise visit

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nada**

Following up on the insidious phone message was harder than first imagined. Unfortunately whomever had called did so on a stolen cell which they then had abandoned in a nearby park. And of course there were no fingerprints.

Sitting in the courtroom, Lindsay clasped her hands nervously as she heard the doors opening announcing the presence of another entree. Glancing behind Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief, about the tenth one, as she was that it wasn't the man...or rather the monster that she feared seeing.

Lindsay's mother, who came with her for support, turned and looked at her daughter's taut face and nervous stance. Reaching out and grabbing Lindsay's hand with one of hers, she tried to soothe her.

"It'll all be over soon, darling."

Lindsay gave a sad smile, "Not soon enough. Not soon enough." Feeling a slight vibration on her hip, Lindsay pulled her phone out of its holster. When she read whom it was a strong feeling of dread slammed into her stomach. _This has got to be some sort of joke._

Seeing her daughter's face reach new heights in the pale category, Mrs. Monroe leaned over to see what was the matter.

"Not again." She looked over at her in disbelief.

Lindsay sighed, wishing that this whole thing would just be over. Faintly being aware that the courtroom doors opened again, she stared straight ahead and silently willed time to move faster just this once.

Feeling someone touch her on the shoulder gave Lindsay such a fright that she literally jumped out of her seat. Clutching her hand to her chest, she turned to see the cause of her new state of duress.

"Mac!" Lindsay exclaimed eyes open wide. "Why are you...wait, how are you here? I thought you were at the lab!"

Mac smiled his "Special Mac smile," or so Lindsay had termed it. "Well, first I feel as though I should warn you that if you try to open your eyes any wider they may just pop out of your head." Lindsay gave a small laugh. "Second, I lied. I wanted to surprise you. You sounded really scared on the phone, and...well I've come to give you some support so to say."

Lindsay's eyes softened at his last comment. "Mac...thank you."

He surveyed her up and down giving her the "worried look", "Lindsay, you look really distraught. Here, sit down." He said as he guided her back down to her seat.

Mrs. Monroe cleared her throat. "Oh! Mac," Lindsay turned and smiled at him, "this is my mother."

Mac reached out to shake her hand. "How do you do?" He asked, in what Lindsay called his "professional marine voice". She gave a slight chuckle.

He his head to look at Lindsay, "What's so funny?"

Her mother decided to answer for her. "She's probably going hysterical, the poor thing, what with this and now the phone calls."

Mac turned his attention back to Lindsay's mom. "What phone calls?" Eyes downcast, Lindsay gripped her phone harder and sighed.

**Author's Note: Another shortie, I know, but as a college student I don't have much time. I really do love this story though so be prepared for awesomness! I wasn't going to have Mac come up to Montana, but once someone put it in my head the story just sort of evolved from there.**

**Review this time and you'll have a choice of a visit from sweet and sincere Mac or filled with passion Mac.**


	3. Before the Trial

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own these characters.**

"What phone calls?" Mac repeated looking at both Lindsay and her mother. Lindsay glanced back up at Mac and then returned her gaze to the floor.

Mrs. Monroe, sensing her daughter was not going to answer, replied to Mac's question. "Lindsay's been getting some harassing messages sent to her phone. And before you ask," Mac closed his mouth, "everything was followed up on thoroughly and…well, to put it simply the police are unable to find whomever is doing this." She finished speaking with a helpless wave of her hands.

"What kind of message was it?"

Lindsay's mom gestured to her daughter's phone, "See for yourself, she just received another." Her voice was laced with many different emotions.

"Lindsay…" Mac said softly holding his hand out for the phone. Still remaining mute, she passed it to him.

Becoming slightly enraged at the person who had sent this he asked, "Did you report this yet?"

"No," said Mrs. Monroe, "she only got this one a couple of minutes ago." Mac pulled out his own cell and asked for the number of the police.

Concluding that he was planning on reporting it in, Lindsay stopped him, "No, Mac. I'm sure that this person is just a close friend or family member of," Lindsay choked on her words, "_him_. They just want to scare me away from testifying in order for him to have a better chance for parole."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't call this in," he said sternly.

Lindsay placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "Please don't. All of this will be over soon, hopefully, and then they'll have forgotten all about me." She silently pleaded him with her eyes.

Mac stared at her for a few moments before shutting his cell phone and taking the free seat next to her. "Alright, but if you get another message, I will report it."

"Of course, Mac. Thank you." Lindsay looked at her watch. "Just ten more minutes now."

Looking at Lindsay's worried face, Mac put his arm around her seat and squeezed her shoulder.

Strangely aware of the his physical touch Lindsay turned to him, "…I want to…thank you for being here." The last part came out in more of a rush than she had intended.

Seeing the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, Mac removed his hand from her shoulder and clasped her hand in his.

"It will all work out. I promise," he said meaningfully and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

Lindsay nodded and smiled gratefully at him. Turning her head forward she looked down at their intertwined hands. She still couldn't get over the fact that Mac had actually come all the way out here to give her some support. Lindsay had always though him a kind and generally wonderful person all around, but now she was truly amazed at the consideration he was showing her.

She moved her gaze back to Mac only to catch him staring at her intently with a strange look in his eyes. Bewildered, she turned her attention to the empty front half of the room.

Mrs. Monroe, who had been watching the two, eyed both of them curiously and wondered what exactly was going on between her daughter and her kind yet enigmatic boss from New York.

Mac had been sitting there stewing over the phone messages when he turned to Lindsay and asked, "What did the first message say?"

Lost in her own private reveries, Lindsay didn't hear Mac when he first spoke. Coming out of her thoughts she realized that he was talking to her. "I'm sorry. What?"

He repeated his question to her. "Oh! Here I still have it on my phone." Lindsay pulled up the message on the screen and showed it to him. "You know if this situation wasn't so serious, I would have had a good laugh at that message. What kind of person that is trying to harass someone decides that rhyming would be a good way to go about it." She gave an ironic twist of her lips.

Mac, though, did not find it funny in the least and handed her phone back to her. Lindsay was about to ask him who was running the lab in his absence, but was prevented from doing so when a new entrant came into the room. Someone in whom Lindsay could never have forgotten.

**Author's Note: And so ends another chapter. I'm quite pleased with the way this is turning out, and hope everyone else is too. **

**Please review. If you do Mac will let you sit on his lap while reading you love sonnets. (lol, I think that would be a bit out of character for him though.)**


	4. Will you stay?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing is mine. Blah, blah, blah 

As soon as he entered the room, Lindsay averted her sight to the right corner of the room and stayed that way. She would _not _look at him.

Breathing heavily, she stood up when they called her to the witness stand. As the guard opened the gate for her, Lindsay turned her head to look back at her mother and Mac, both of whom smiled at her in support. Gathering herself together she made her way to the witness stand. After being sworn in, Lindsay sat down and looked at the lawyer who was advancing towards her.

Throughout the whole questioning Lindsay kept her gaze either at the lawyer or on the wood paneling in front of her. Answering his questions as best she could; all Lindsay could do was pray that it would be enough to keep that monster behind bars.

After the attorney was finished with his line of questions, he smiled to let her know that she had answered everything perfectly. The lawyer for the defense was asked if they had any questions for the witness. When they said, "no they did not," something akin to a battle cry shone through Lindsay's eyes. _They had better not have any questions for me_.

Coming out of the witness stand, Lindsay's curiosity got the better of her and she risked a glance towards the defendants' table. A shiver went down her spine as she met the black gaze of the man in whom she had been avoiding looking at, until this moment. His psychosis knew no bounds when he even had the audacity to smile at her. Not knowing whether to be more frightened or angry, Lindsay turned her head and walked back to her seat.

When she sat down both Mac and her mother took in her shaking form and told her she had done well. Sighing in relief that at least that part was over, Lindsay leaned back in her chair. Not before, however, being astonished because Mac retook a hold of her hand.

The rest of the trial past by uneventfully and without any shocking revelations, both of which Lindsay was grateful for. The court was then recessed until three days from the end of this part of the trial. Grabbing her purse, both her companions helped her to her feet and guided her to the exit.

Mac smiled at her, "You really did well, Lindsay."

"Yeah, you really couldn't have done any better than that." Her mother repeated his sentiments.

Looking at both of them, Lindsay hitched her purse back up her arm. "I'm just so happy that that part is over, now." She smiled briefly. "I hope that the both of you won't get too sick of me saying that because I have a feeling I'll keep repeating myself for quite sometime."

Mrs. Monroe and Mac both glanced amusedly at her. "Of course not, dear," Lindsay's mother answered her.

Squinting their eyes at the glaring sun the group of three exited the courthouse and made their way down the steps. "Where's Mr. Monroe?" Mac questioned before hastily adding, "If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all," replied Mrs. Monroe. Lindsay was too busy staring in wonderment at how the sunlight managed to make his eyes look even bluer, and why she had never noticed this before. "Unfortunately, he had to go attend a state conference. He didn't want to go, mind you, but Lindsay here," she said this with a nod in her daughter's direction, "insisted that he attend it. It took a lot of convincing too, but in the end she got around to him. She's such a generous soul and so smart too." She proudly added and reached out to pet Lindsay's soft hair.

"Okay, mom." Lindsay gave a small laugh; she hoped that her mother would have the decency not to embarrass her in front of Mac. "He's already hired me, no need to boast of my qualities."

"Well alright, dear, I was just saying." Mrs. Monroe turned to Mac, "When are you planning on flying back to New York? Because I have to insist that you join us for dinner. It's the least we can do." She smiled expectantly at him."

"Actually," Mac moved them to the side to avoid the crowd, "I took a few days leave and was planning on booking a hotel room, but I think I can squeeze it in my schedule to join you lovely ladies for dinner," he said charmingly, "especially if it's homemade."

"You can expect nothing less to come out of my kitchen," Mrs. Monroe boasted, but then added, "However, if you're to stay here for a day or so I see no reason why you should waste money on a hotel room when we've a perfectly good guest room back at the house. Yes," she seemed set on the idea, "that's what you must do. Tell him he must, Lindsay."

Lindsay turned to Mac and murmured, "Yes, you must." She gave Mac a grin and laughed at her mother's antics.

Mac's eyes danced with merriment, "If you insist I…" Mrs. Monroe who was attempting to brush something off Lindsay's shirt interrupted him.

"What on earth is that?" She asked pointing at a red dot on Lindsay's shirt.

Mac looked down at her shirt. Eyes opening wide he lunged at Lindsay before shouting, "Get down!"

Lindsay slammed into the cement ground with Mac half on top of her while being aware of two shots ringing out in the vicinity.

"Oh, God."

Lindsay's eyes met Mac's as he cupped her face in his hands. "Are you hurt?" He asked her urgently.

Lindsay shook her head no, still in shock, before asking, "Where's my mom?"

Mac looked to the side and saw Mrs. Monroe on her knees crawling towards them. "Are you hurt?" He repeated the question to her mother.

"No. What about Lindsay?" Her voice was shaking with worry.

"I'm fine." Came Lindsay's voice very faintly. Police and security guards were ushering everyone back into the courthouse. Mac helped Lindsay and her mother up off the ground. Keeping an arm around Lindsay he hurried all of them back into the courthouse.

Author's Note: Yea!! Another chapter finished. Hmmm… I wonder what will happen next. LOL.

**Please Review because I'll love you forever.**


	5. Home

Disclaimer: Nothing, describes what I own. 

Once they were back in the courthouse, Mac guided them to the last available bench. "I'll be right back," he said as he ran over to where the security guard was.

Mrs. Monroe turned to her daughter and hugged her fiercely. "I can't believe this," she sobbed. Neither could Lindsay. The entire situation was just too surreal for her to grasp on to it, and quite frankly she couldn't understand why it was happening either.

Mac returned to their side and explained what was happening. "The area is being scoped out by the police right now. A couple of officers are going to come here soon, and they want to speak with you."

Lindsay nodded and then looked up at Mac, "I…I don't know what to do." She finished helplessly as tears started to form in her eyes.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "There's nothing you can do, Lindsay. They'll find whoever tried to do this. He was about to say more, but was prevented from doing so when a couple of policeman approached them.

Captain Gerard, whom Lindsay had known since her last dealings with the police, spoke to her gently, "Could you tell us exactly what you saw or heard before the shots were released."

Taking in Lindsay's shaken and withdrawn form, Mac turned and explained to the officers the events that had just occurred. Nodding their heads, they took in every word he said.

"All right." Gerard rubbed his moustache and sighed. "We just got a call in a few minutes ago from a fellow officer who was in pursuit of a woman in a gray sedan. He started following her when there was an illegal u-turn made on a back hill that overlooks this building. Hearing the call in about the shooting on his radio, he got suspicious and called for backup. They're still in pursuit now." He finished with a nod in all their directions. Some of the panic that Lindsay felt faded when he was done.

"We're going to send a police escort to your house to stand guard, and we'll keep you updated from there." Gerard looked at Lindsay and spoke again. "We'll get 'em, kiddo. You just get yourself on home."

Mac shook the officer's hand and thanked him. Turning back to Lindsay and her mother, he asked if they still wanted him to stay on at their house.

"Of course we do." Mrs. Monroe replied, looking almost as shaken up as Lindsay.

"Good. I'd hoped that was the answer, because I don't want to leave you two alone until this is all settled." Taking Lindsay's arm he helped her to stand up.

They walked the remaining feet to the door and exited the building. As made their way down the steps, Lindsay couldn't help but to tense up. Mac rubbed a soothing hand on her back and murmured words of comfort to ease her tension. Feeling slightly better, Lindsay picked up her pace and made towards their car.

Pulling her keys out of her purse she turned back to Mac. "Did you drive a rental here?" He shook his head no. "You have everything you need, then?"

"I have everything right here." He lifted his hand slightly and showed her the small bag he was carrying.

Lindsay nodded at him and turned to open the car door. Unable to stop the tremors in her hand, she missed the key hole several times before turning the lock.

Mac grabbed her elbow gently, "Are you going to be able to drive?"

"Yes. It's fine." Lindsay said and then gave him a smile to show him that she wasn't as shaken as he thought. Letting her elbow go, he opened the back door for her mother before going to the other side and getting in himself.

The drive back to the house passed by mostly in silence, except for a few comments from Mac about the scenery. After pulling up to their two-story ranch Mac turned to Lindsay, "You know, this is the type of house that I pictured you growing up in. Big yard. Picket fence." He gave a small laugh.

Forgetting her troubles momentarily Lindsay replied, "Oh yeah? What made you think that?" She smiled at him and wondered why he had even pictured that at all.

Mrs. Monroe answered for Mac, "You do give off an air of old-fashioned country living."

Not believing her ears Lindsay turned back and looked at her mom, "What?!" She laughed incredulously.

"It's true!" Mrs. Monroe defended her statement. Lindsay looked back at Mac, who just sat there smiling.

"Well that's not good. As an enforcer of the law, I should have a threatening sort of air." She turned her head forward as both Mac and her mother laughed.

Shaking her head at the turn of the conversation, Lindsay shut off the engine and opened the car door. Mac, Mrs. Monroe, and Lindsay walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Lindsay sighed wishing that the person who tried to shoot her would be apprehended soon. She really didn't want to be kept on pins and needles for an indefinite period of time. Lindsay scanned through her keys to find the one for the door only to have them slip through her hand and onto the ground. Bending over she scooped them up from the sidewalk.

'Do you have the key for the front door?" Lindsay's mom asked her from behind.

Turning around to answer her mother, Lindsay caught a glimpse of Mac, who quickly averted his gaze to her face from whatever he had been staring at previously. Lindsay looked back at her mom with her mouth open to answer her, but took another glance at Mac and saw the guilty expression he wore. _He wasn't…He wouldn't have been…_But Lindsay had a sneaking suspicion that he _had_ been staring at a certain part of her anatomy. Telling her mom she had the key, Lindsay went back to the door and slipped the key in the lock, a small smile playing on her face.

Author's Note: And yet another chapter is finished. Lots of squee worthy moments coming up, so stay tuned.

**And as always, review. For it fills my stomach with warm fuzzy feelings. ;)**


	6. Caught you

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with CSI**

Entering the foyer Mrs. Monroe turned to Lindsay, "Why don't you show your friend to the guest room, and I'll start on dinner." She turned and made for the kitchen.

Lindsay watched her mother exit from the room and was momentarily lost in thought until Mac slightly nudged her with his elbow.

"Aren't you supposed to show me around?" He asked her with a playful smile on his face.

"Sorry." Lindsay turned around and laughed. "Right this way, sir." She gestured for him to come with her to the stairs. Lindsay let him go up first and then followed his ascent.

"Just keep going straight when reach the top. The guest room is at the end of the hallway." Lindsay was about to say more but was distracted when she looked up and got an eyeful of Mac's perfect round…_Wait! What am I thinking? This is Mac! _ Unable to tear her eyes off him Lindsay didn't realize that they had already reached the top of the stairs.

Wrenching her gaze away from the perfect specimen before her, Lindsay looked back up at Mac and saw him staring at her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Blushing furiously Lindsay told him to go to the end of the hall. As they walked the remaining steps to the door, Lindsay silently berated herself for what she had just been doing. How on earth had she let him catch her checking out his behind? The entire situation was completely mortifying.

Lindsay passed Mac and opened the guest room door for him. "Here it is. There's a small bathroom attached to this room, so you can freshen up if you want. When you're finished you can come back downstairs." The entire time she spoke Lindsay kept her gaze averted and wouldn't look him in the eye. "I'll go check to see how my mom's doing with dinner."

She turned to leave but then stopped in the doorway. _This is ridiculous_. Turning back around she addressed Mac, " I want you to know that I really appreciate you being here for me." Lindsay hesitated. "Just…thanks."

Mac moved over to where she was and squeezed her arm, "Your welcome." He smiled sweetly at her. Pushing her out of the door he added, "Now get out so I can change into something more comfortable."

"Wait," Lindsay interjected wide-eyed, "you don't want me to watch?" A grin broke out on Mac's face as he told her no and closed the door on her.

Lindsay stood frozen on the other side of the door. _Where had that come from?_ She couldn't understand what had possessed her to say such a thing. Putting it down to temporary insanity, Lindsay ran into her own room to get changed as well.

Slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, Lindsay gave her appearance a once-over before running down to join her mother in the kitchen.

Glancing up at her daughter as she came into the room Mrs. Monroe said, "I used the pasta you made yesterday and added some ingredients to make Ziti. It's baking in the oven, right now."

Lindsay nodded her approval she moved over to the stove, "Okay. You go on up and get changed and I'll watch over the food."

"Set the table while you're at it, won't you dear?"

"No problem." When her mother left, Lindsay opened the stove to check on the Ziti. Seeing that it was simmering nicely she shut the oven door and moved over to cabinet to retrieve the plates. How her mother managed to get them to the top she would never know. Climbing up on the counter she reached up and pulled down the necessary items.

"Need some help, there?" Startled Lindsay turned her head to see Mac lounging in the doorway.

"No, I'm fine." She leaned on her hands and pushed herself off the counter. Lindsay moved over to the kitchen table and set the plates and glasses down. Her mouth ran dry as she looked back at Mac and took in what he was wearing. Just sporting jeans and a black tee shirt Lindsay couldn't remember when he had ever looked so casual and relaxed.

"What's cooking? It smells delicious." Mac said appreciatively while sniffing the air.

Lindsay smiled at the adorable picture he made, "Mom put some Ziti in the oven. It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes. We're probably going to just eat in the kitchen so you can sit down here or go into the sitting room to watch TV or something."

"Where are you going to be?" He asked.

"In here. I have the responsibility of making sure the food doesn't burn."

Mac sat down at the table, "Then I'll wait in here, too." Lindsay finished setting the table and asked him what he wanted to drink.

"Whatever you're having will be fine." She reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. Passing him one she sat down at the table across from him.

Swirling her bottle around with her hands she said, "I wonder when the police will call. They've had to catch that person by now, right?" Lindsay looked into his eyes worry shining through her own.

"They'll call soon," he assured her, "in the meantime you just have to block it out."

"Yeah," she said softly. Lindsay stopped fidgeting with her drink and raised her hand up slightly from the table. Examining it she stretched out her fingers and saw the tremors that were causing her hand to shake. So did Mac.

Moving his arm across the table he placed his hand over hers. Gently he traced his fingers over the back of her hand. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you.

Touched by his words she smiled and whispered, for probably the millionth time, thanks. The room was overcome with silence as they remained in that position. Where he was touching her, tiny little sensations started to flow up her arm and warmed the rest of her. They stayed that way, with an unexplained tension in the room until Mrs. Monroe came back into the kitchen.

Pulling her hand out of his grasp, Lindsay stood up to help her mother serve dinner.

**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll have the next chapter up by Friday. Check for it then.**

**And don't forget to review because then Mac will become your own personal bodyguard. LOL. Just for those who asked.**


	7. After Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, trust me, things would be going a lot different. ;)**

Dinner was, for the most part, a quiet affair. They all made attempts to talk about lighter issues instead of the bigger and freighting thought on all of their minds. Mrs. Monroe told Mac humorous anecdotes about Lindsay's childhood and earlier years. Mac and Lindsay, between bouts of laughter, both occupied themselves by staring at the other. Only, of course, when the other one's head was turned. Lindsay had one unlucky moment, however, when Mac had turned to look at her after hearing a particular funny story and caught her staring at him.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Monroe had been observing both of them with curiosity and smiled to herself as she watched them continuously staring at each other. When everyone had finished eating, Lindsay stood up to collect the dishes and put them in the sink.

"I'll clean up for you, mom," She offered.

Smiling at her daughter, Mrs. Monroe stood up and moved to the doorway. "Thanks. I wanted to finish putting some wash away, anyway." She looked in Mac's direction. "The sitting room's just across the hall, you can go in there and watch TV. We also have lots of reading material so you can pick a book out if you want." She turned and left the kitchen.

Lindsay started to fill the sink up with water when Mac spoke. "You take a lot after your mother, you know," he said smiling at her.

Adding soap to the water she replied, "Yeah, my grandmother always used to tell me that I was the spitting image of her growing up." Lindsay heard the scrapping of Mac's chair as he got up.

"Need help?"

"You don't have to help me. Go in the other room and relax." Lindsay turned her head back to the sink and continued to scrub the dishes. Putting one plate to the side she grabbed another only to realize Mac stood beside her with a towel and was working on drying some of the plates.

"Mac!" Lindsay admonished. "I said no." She gently pulled on the towel he was holding.

Removing her hand from the dish towel he lightly whapped her with it. "Lindsay. I'm helping and that's it."

"Fine." She gave in and resumed her washing. After a few moments Mac spoke again.

"What is this?" He asked whilst tapping his finger against a plate. Lindsay turned to see what he was talking about. "There is still dirt on this plate, Lindsay. If you're going to do the dishes you may as well do them right." He grinned playfully at her and placed the dish back in the sink.

Lindsay looked down at the dish, which was perfectly clean, and then back up at Mac. A streak of mischievousness hit her as she picked up a pile of soapsuds in her hand.

"Oh, Mac." She said sweetly and as he turned towards her Lindsay blew some suds in his face. Laughing at what she had just done, Lindsay missed Mac as he moved over to her side of the sink and picked up some soapsuds of his own.

Still laughing she pulled a drawer out to retrieve a fresh towel for Mac to wipe his face. Lindsay turned around to face him and saw that he was advancing near her with a hand full of soapsuds. Wide-eyed she ran to the other side of the kitchen table.

"…Mac, please don't. It was just a joke." Lindsay kept moving around the table as Mac continued his journey towards her. "Wait!" She picked up a pasta spoon lying on the table and waved it at Mac. "Don't come any closer or…or." Lindsay squealed with laughter as he picked up his pace and got closer. Turning her back to him she ran for the kitchen door.

Lindsay was almost there when she felt an arm snake itself around her waist. "Oh, no."

"Yes, oh no, Lindsay. That wasn't a very nice thing to do now was it?" Mac dragged her further back into the kitchen. Both of their bodies were shaking with laughter. "I'd say some retaliation was in order, wouldn't you?" His breath hit her ear as he spoke causing different sensations to pass through her. Mixed in with her laughter it made for an interesting combination.

"No." Lindsay said weakly, but it made no difference because Mac already was wiping soapsuds all over her face. Breaking free of his hold Lindsay used the back of her hand to get the soap away from her mouth.

"Jerk!" She managed to get out the one word between laughing. Mac picked up the spare towel Lindsay had gotten out and used his other arm to drag her closer to him.

"Here," he said softly a smile still on his face. Gently, he started to use the towel to wipe her face clean from the suds. Mouth parted Lindsay stood there in shock as he toweled her dry. When he was finished Lindsay smiled shyly at him and noticed he still had some soap on his face. Reaching up with her hand she removed the suds from above his brow. Blowing the soap off her hand, Lindsay bit her lip and gave a small giggle. She tried to step back but was prevented from doing so when Mac tightened his hold on her.

"Mac," she whispered, smile fading from her face.

He looked into her eyes as he pulled her closer even still. It was if there was a magnet between them drawing them closer…closer.

A sudden shrill ringing caused them both to jump back and stare at each other in confusion. It was Mac who realized that it was the phone ringing and went over quickly to answer it.

"Monroe residence." He ran a hand through his hair as if he was agitated about something. "Captain Gerard, yes this is he." Mac was silent as he listened to the person on the other line.

Lindsay pulled out a chair and sat down. The police! She had completely forgotten about everything. _But…what just transpired back there._ She looked back up at Mac as she heard him replace the phone.

"What did they say?"

Sighing he sat down next to her at the table. "The suspect that they were chasing abandoned her car and ran on foot into a patch of woods that was along the road. The police have the area surrounded and a SWAT team is searching the woods. They say there's no way she'll escape."

"Did they find out who it was?"

He nodded, "It was his sister."

Lindsay leaned back in her chair and let the information sink in. _His sister._ She hoped that they would be able to find her. Knowing that someone who tried to kill you was still on the loose isn't good for the nerves.

"Was that the police?" Lindsay looked up at her mother who just entered the kitchen. Nodding, silently she let Mac explain what was going on.

Author's Note: So here it is, another chapter. Things are about to get interesting so don't go far. I probably won't get to post till Monday though.

**Anyways, review and maybe Mac will come help _you_ with the dishes. Lol.**


	8. Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot. (Do I have to do this every time? Either way it stops here. LOL)**

"Ha! King me." Lindsay sat back and gave Mac a triumphant grin.

Mac surveyed the game board and sighed. Lindsay had managed to get all but one of her pieces to the other side, and all he had left was two measly checkers. "How did you get to be so good at this game?"

"Inborn trait. All the Monroe's are genetically predisposed to be champions at checkers. So, really, you had no chance of winning at all." She winked and moved one of her pieces so no matter where he moved the checker would get jumped.

Lindsay studied Mac as he sat there trying to escape the inevitable loss. His brow was scrunched in concentration as he toyed with the two remaining checkers, vainly trying to figure a way out. She let her eyes wander over all Mac's features. He really _was_ handsome. Closing her eyes, Lindsay gave a slight shake of the head to clear her thoughts. That line of thinking is not something that would be allowed. She had always found him attractive, but being in such close proximity within a relaxed environment gave way for those thoughts to develop into something more. And it was that "something more" Lindsay was afraid of. Pursing her lips together, Lindsay stood up to get another glass of water.

"I'm going to the kitchen, do you want anything?"

Mac looked up from his intense studying of the board, "No, that's alright."

Lindsay made her way out of the room, but stopped right before she left it. "Oh, and no cheating!"

He threw his hands up in the air and looked at her innocently, "I would never." Laughing Lindsay walked into the kitchen and recalled the events that had last occurred here.

After Mac explained to Mrs. Monroe what Captain Gerard had relayed on the telephone, there had been a knock on the door. Before they had answered it, Mac looked out the window to check who it was. The three of them strayed to the door but it was Mac who opened it to greet the police officer, followed by a brief conversation about the details on the chase that was still occurring. When they were finished the officer retired to his car where he would be keeping watch throughout the night.

Mac, Lindsay, and Mrs. Monroe had decided to go into the sitting room to watch TV. However, they quickly vetoed that idea when many of the news stations were showing, live, the police chase that was going on. Mrs. Monroe, claiming tiredness had retreated to her bedroom for an early night, leaving Mac and Lindsay to their own devices.

Deciding on a soda instead of refilling her water, Lindsay pulled a can out of the fridge and returned to the sitting room. Sitting back down on the couch opposite from Mac's chair she froze as she took in the game board.

Lindsay gasped and then cried out good-naturedly, "You cheating scum!"

Mac, ever the picture of innocence, said, "What _are_ you talking about?"

"You know darn well what I'm talking about! You have an extra piece on the board and that black piece definitely moved its position since I saw it last." Lindsay studied the board more, frowning as she counted how many red checkers were there. Looking up at him in mock fury she added, "And I am missing three pieces! Where did they go, Mac? Hmmm?"

"Lindsay, I am shocked, no, horrified that you would think that I am capable of such an in honorable deed. Furthermore, I still say that I've no idea what you're talking about." Mac said this with a very honest and sincere look upon his face, but Lindsay could see the amusement shining through his eyes.

"Fine. I'll let you get away with it _this_ time." Lindsay tilted her head to the side in an arrogant gesture. "But just so you know, I'm still going to win." And win she did.

Leaning all the way back on the couch Lindsay looked at Mac with a very smug grin on her face. "I won," she stated imperiously.

Mac stood up and bowed at her slightly, "Yes, you did. Now, if the queen of checkers would find it within her to help me put the game away, I would be forever appreciative."

"Hmmm, I don't know." She tapped her finger against her cheek and pretended to be in deep thought. "What's in it for me?"

"Why, you get to keep your job," he said in all seriousness and handed her the bag for the checkers to go into.

"Mac Taylor. Are you threatening me?" Lindsay asked him and stood up as well.

"Of course not, dear. Now put the checkers in the bag," he told her again, but this time spoke as he would to a child. Lindsay stood there staring at him till a mischievous spirit hit her, for the second time that night. Picking up the pillow next to her, she swung out at Mac and hit him in the arm.

Marching over to the doorway she looked back at him. "Now, you will get no help at all," she said and made to leave the room. However, she only made it to the hall when she was stopped.

Gripping her arm Mac led Lindsay back into the sitting room. "I can't believe you did that," he said while chiding her jokingly. He re-handed her the checkers bag, "You're to start helping, or I shall get your mother down here to scold you." Mac wagged a finger in her face.

Slapping the offending finger away Lindsay put her hands on her hips and defended herself. "I was provoked! And my mother would see reason with me, not you."

Mac took a step closer, "And what makes you so sure of that?"

Not wanting to be seen as chicken, Lindsay took another step closer to him to show she wasn't intimidated. "Because it's my mother, and I know!"

He took yet another step towards her closing the distance and whispered, "Is that so?" Completely aware of the man in front of her, Lindsay let out a noise that she hoped sounded something like a "yes." They were way too close.

Both of them stood there staring at the other silently wishing the same thing, something they both wanted. There were millions of thoughts running through both of their minds, all giving reasons on why they should or shouldn't do this. Not saying anything, their heads slowly started to drift towards each other.

Still wondering what was going to happen, Lindsay's heart felt as though it was going to burst through her chest.

"Are you two still up?" Mrs. Monroe's voice came from the doorway causing the two occupants of the room to jump apart.

Turning around so her mother wouldn't see her face, which was presumably flushed, Lindsay began putting the game pieces away while she answered her. "We just finished up our game." Lindsay looked up at the clock and stopped what she was doing. It was already past ten o' clock. "I didn't know it had gotten so late."

Mrs. Monroe observed both of them; she had more than just a sneaking suspicion that she just interrupted something. "Well, don't let me bother you. I only needed a drink from the kitchen." She waved the bottle of water in her hand and left the room.

Silence fell over the room, not an uncomfortable silence, just a slightly awkward one. Finishing cleaning up the game board Lindsay turned to Mac. "You're probably tired. I'm a bit tuckered myself; it was...it was a long day." She smiled at him and collected her soda can and his glass cup.

Mac looked at her for a long moment, "Yeah." He opened his mouth to say more but then closed it again. Sighing, he told her good night and walked over to the door. Turning around to look at her he clenched his teeth together as if wanting to say something else, but deciding against it.

He smiled at her, "Good night, Lindsay."

"Good night, Mac." She watched him exit leaving her standing alone in the room.

**Author's Note: Hmmm. Bad timing on Mrs. Monroe's part, wouldn't you say? LOL. Hopefully I'll have the next part up by Wednesday.**

**Review, because it never fails to brighten my day. )**


	9. Late Night Soiree

Lindsay walked down the courthouse steps with Mac and her mother by her side. Smiling she said, "I'm so relieved the court didn't grant him parole or shorten his sentence."

Mac put a supportive arm around her shoulders and gave a tight squeeze, but it was her mother who replied. "I think we all are very relieved. Including all the other mothers of...your friends." Lindsay looked up at night sky; she could have sworn that it was only two in the afternoon when the judge gave his verdict. Shrugging her shoulders she turned to look at Mac to thank him once more for being here.

"Thanks, Mac."

He nodded his head at her and then paused before he spoke. "Lindsay, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked him and then turned around to glance at her mother, but saw she was no longer there._ Where did she go?_ Confused, she turned her attention back to Mac.

Nervous butterflies flew around in her stomach as Mac stepped closer and took her face in his hands. Very gently he drew her near and brought them together. Their mouths were almost touching as he whispered, "I love you." Lindsay almost melted at the sensation of his breath on her lips.

At the moment when their lips would have met, two shots rang out and Lindsay felt Mac draw apart from her and slip out of her grasp.

"Mac!" He fell to the ground and a pool of red liquid started to form around him. Lindsay fell to her knees and tried to stop the blood from flowing out of him. However, pushing down on the wound caused more to flow out. She faintly became aware of someone standing behind her.

"There's nothing you can do." Lindsay froze at the strange and menacing voice that came from the person behind. Slowly turning around Lindsay saw a gun being pointed at her head. Panicking she looked back at Mac who was still unconscious and was starting to turn pale.

"Get up and leave him." Lindsay tried to look at the attacker's face, but was unable to see their features. They must be wearing a mask, she thought hazily.

Lindsay strengthened her hold on Mac, "No."

"Fine." Lindsay heard the gun being cocked and felt the cold tip press against her forehead. She watched as they pulled the trigger, before everything went black...

"_No!"_ Panting heavily Lindsay scrambled about in bed unaware of her real surroundings. She clenched the bed sheets around her as she slowly woke up completely and realized that everything had been a dream.

Running a hand over her face she tried to catch her breath. _It had felt so real._ Lindsay's stomach clenched as she remembered what had happened to Mac in her dream. Feeling more than just a little sick she ran towards her bathroom and let her stomach empty itself of it's contents. Lindsay leaned back against the bathtub feeling shaky and weakened.

_It was just a dream._ Lindsay kept repeating that to help calm herself down. In the line of work that both she and Mac were in, there was always a risk that they or someone else they care about might get hurt. A tear ran down her cheek at the thought of Mac even remotely being hurt. She knew that it had only been a dream, but just the idea of him getting severely injured brought her more grief than she could have ever imagined.

Lindsay stood up and went over to the sink to clean herself up. Brushing her teeth, she remembered the only good part about the nightmare. Dream Mac had told her that he loved her. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror; he would never say that to her in the real world, but it _had_ made for a lovely moment in her dream. Lindsay rinsed out her mouth as she realized, for the first time, that her affections for Mac were more than just friendly ones.

Thinking back to earlier that night, Lindsay recalled the near kiss that she and Mac had almost shared. Lindsay went back into her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed and thought about what it had meant. Why would he try to kiss her? Was it possible that he might think of her as more than a friend, too?

Realizing that she would never get back to sleep now, Lindsay decided to go downstairs. Feeling slightly hungry, now that she had nothing in her stomach, she went into the kitchen and raided the icebox. Smiling at what she had found, Lindsay pulled the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and set it on the counter. She moved over to the other side of the kitchen, where she climbed on the counter to reach the bowls.

"Linds, is that you?"

Perhaps it was because she just had a nightmare, but the voice frightened her so much that she gave a small yelp and fell backwards onto the floor. "Ouch."

Lindsay felt a strong pair of arms slip around her waist and help her to her feet. Turning around she saw Mac trying his best not to laugh at her.

"You scared me!" she accused.

"Sorry," he said laughing softly, "I thought I heard a yell before and just now I heard noises in here, so I came to check on things."

Lindsay looked down to the floor, "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not right now." She began to dish out her ice cream. "Do you want some?" Lindsay indicated the carton in front of her.

"Sure." Mac stopped her when she went back to the cabinets to retrieve him a bowl. "Wait. I'll get it. We don't want you falling again, now do we?"

Lindsay gave him a little shove, "I hope you're enjoying yourself. It was your fault I fell at all."

"That's true," he admitted. "Now give me some ice cream, woman." Mac placed the bowl in front of her and smiled at her expectantly.

Shaking her head at him, Lindsay used her plastic spoon and scooped up some ice cream. She turned the spoon around so the ice cream was facing him and placed her finger on the tip of the spoon. Leaning her elbows on the table she brought it closer to his face. "What was that, Mac?"

"Now, Lindsay," he said sternly, "I seriously doubt you want to go through with what you're planning. The repercussions might be more than you bargained for." He grabbed her wrist with his hand. Tilting her head she regarded him silently. Those repercussions might actually be what she wished for. Deciding against it, Lindsay relinquished her hold on the spoon. Grabbing his chance, Mac took the plastic utensil from her and licked it clean.

"That was my spoon!" Mac shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Then go get a new one," he told her arrogantly. Muttering a few unladylike terms under her breath, Lindsay opened the drawer to fetch a new spoon.

Pretending to be shocked Mac turned to her, "Lindsay! Must I wash your mouth out with soap?"

"No." And then just for the fun of it Lindsay said them again to his face. Laughing she dished out a small amount of ice cream to the both of them.

Lindsay was about to sit down when she reevaluated her decision. "Let's go sit in the living room. It'll be more comfy." Gathering up their bowels they both went into the other room. For awhile they sat there in silence eating their ice cream, just enjoying one another's company.

Finishing her last bite, Lindsay stretched out her legs and set her bowl on the table. After a minute, Mac did the same. Looking at the clock she saw it was two in the morning. Lindsay couldn't help but give a slight yawn.

Noticing her yawn, Mac told her, "You're tired, Lindsay. You should get back to bed."

Recalling her dream Lindsay whole body tensed. "No...I dreamt you got shot." She said the last part in a winded rush and turned to look at him. Mac clasped her hand in his and looked at her with concern. Lindsay sighed and relayed the rest of her dream to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Now I am," Lindsay said meaningfully and squeezed his hand in return.

Removing his hand from her grasp Mac put his arm around her and slid her down the remaining distance on the couch to the point where their bodies were touching one another. "We can stay here awhile," he told her and brought her head down to rest against her shoulder.

Lindsay took her arm and curled it against Mac's chest, "Thanks." Situating herself so that she was comfortable, Lindsay snuggled further against Mac. It was in that position that she fell asleep only moments later.

Mac, discovering, she had fallen asleep smiled at her and felt the familiar feeling in his stomach that he always got when he was around her. Gathering her tightly against him, Mac leaned his head to the side and rested it half on hers and half on the couch. He succumbed to the pulling strings of sleep and soon found himself in a very restful sleep.

It was in each other's embraces that Mrs. Monroe found them early the next morning. Smiling at both of them, she quietly retreated from the room to let them enjoy their moment together longer.

**Authors Note: This chapter was so much fun writing. There are probably three or four chapters left in this story, so it's gonna start winding down. And we'll get that kiss soon, I promise! LOL.**

**And of course don't forget to review to let me know what you thought.**


	10. The Morning After

A sunray shone on Lindsay's eyes when she peeped them open upon first awakening. Groaning slightly she squeezed her eyes back shut, not wanting to be disturbed from her restful slumber. Stretching her body out Lindsay froze as she realized what, or rather, who was acting as her mattress. A blush rose up her cheeks when the events of the previous night slowly recoiled back into her mind. Shifting to her side gently, so she wouldn't wake Mac, Lindsay looked down at his sleeping form. If there ever were to be someone who managed to seem even more handsome while asleep, it would be him. Taking one last long look at him, to forever etch this moment in her memory, Lindsay tried to think of a way to get up without waking him. Her current position involved her lying directly on top of Mac, with his left arm draped across her waist.

Moving slowly Lindsay managed to maneuver herself onto her stomach and got her left leg safely on the ground. Putting her weight into her leg, Lindsay used that and her right arm to push herself up off the couch and off Mac. She was almost successful, too. That is, until Mac tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her back down on top of him. Lindsay leaned her face down on his shirt. _This just got a whole _lot_ more difficult_.

Her ears pricked up as she heard Mac mumbling something. "…Don't go…" Lindsay bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Smiling she reevaluated the situation. She could just wake him up…but that might lead to an awkward moment depending on Mac's reaction.

Lindsay sighed and made a second attempt to get up. This time to be stopped because Mac put his other arm around her waist, gripped her tighter still. She was unable to move her entire top half.

"Oh Lindsay." She looked at Mac's face when she heard him mumble some more. _Wait a minute!_ Lindsay scanned his entire countenance and saw the slight curvature of his lips.

"That..." Lindsay let out a very rude exclamation. "You're awake!" She frowned down at him, an accusatory look on her face.

Mac opened one eye, "Well after hat special "Hello and Good morning," how could I not be?"

Lindsay squirmed to loosen his hold on her. "No. You were awake the whole time, you liar! You could have just said something instead of lying there."

"I could have, but then I would have missed the show." Mac even had the daring to wink at her.

Freezing at his words, Lindsay looked down at her shirt, fearful of the worst. Seeing that everything was in place, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Good, he didn't mean that type of show._

Lindsay returned her gaze to his face. "Now that you've had your fun, would you please let me up?"

"Hmm…I don't know." Mac paused as if in deep reflection. Tightening his grip even more he snuggled down into the couch taking her along with him. "I think I'm too comfy to let you go at the moment."

Stunned at his last comment, Lindsay was completely speechless. She had never seen Mac so flirty before. Not that she was complaining, of course. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "So, are we going to stay like this all day?"

"Maybe." A couple more minutes passed by, each one being accentuated by the ticking of the wall clock.

Lindsay addressed Mac again, however, with a new tactic devised to gain her freedom. "Mac…I _really_ have to go to the bathroom…I don't know if I can hold it."

Mac studied Lindsay's face to determine if she was being earnest or not. Unwilling to risk it, Mac reluctantly relinquished his hold on her.

After pulling away, albeit a little reluctantly as well, Lindsay had to strong urge to climb back into his arms and stay there indefinitely.

"When can I be expecting breakfast?" Mac asked her, amusement causing his mouth to curve upwards.

Lindsay shook her head at his antics and promptly answered, "Why, when you decide to get up and get it, of course."

Pleased with her reply Lindsay went to exit the room, however, she became wary when she sensed Mac at her heels. Leaning a hand against the wall she turned around to face him.

Mac adopted a hurt expression before speaking to her. "All I wanted was a little something to eat." He paused and his composure slipped as a sly smile came across his features. "You'd think that as my hostess you would be willing to cater to my needs." Lindsay's eyes became unfocused after he uttered his last sentence. _There were a few needs she could…_ Blushing furiously, Lindsay focused on the present and cleared those thoughts from her mind.

Smiling faintly at him, Lindsay just shook her head. "I'll start breakfast as soon as I've had a shower…" She paused when she heard faint noises coming from the kitchen. "If my mom hasn't already started it."

- - - - -

Lindsay finished drying her hair and went back into her bedroom to get dressed. Slipping on a pair of black slacks and a peasant blouse she glanced at her reflection before hurrying out of her bedroom. She didn't want Mac to beat her downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, she realized that it was too late.

The two occupants of the room looked at her when she entered. "Good morning, Lindsay." Mrs. Monroe greeted he daughter with a wry look on her face.

"Morning, Mum." Lindsay looked between Mac and her mother and noted Mac's amused expression. "Did I miss something?"

"No, just was asking Mac how he liked his eggs." She placed a plate in front of Mac.

Lindsay sat down at the table to shortly have her own plate of eggs given to her. "Thanks." She took a bit of the eggs and made a noise of satisfaction. No one cold make scrambled eggs as good as her mother's.

Mrs. Monroe joined Lindsay and Mac at the table. "I suppose we haven't heard from the police yet?" No sooner had she spoken then the phone rang. Mac was the quickest in acting and ran over to answer the phone.

"Hello…Yes…that's great…then there'll be no trouble…Okay, I'll tell them right away." He replaced the phone back on the receiver.

"Well?" Lindsay squealed out in nervous anticipation.

"They captured the shooter." He smiled at both of them.

"Thank God." Lindsay and her mother both gave a huge sigh of relief. That was one less thing to worry about. Now, all she had to be concerned about was the outcome of tomorrow's trial.

"So it's over now?" Lindsay couldn't help but to ask Mac that question, just for her own state of mind.

"Yeah," he replied, "Gerard said that the weapon used was in her car, and that the woman confessed to the crime, too. He said that it'll be an open and shut case, so there will be no difficulties."

Lindsay beamed at Mac, "That's really great."

Mac smiled and nodded at her, he retook his seat and resumed eating, as did they all. Breakfast became a lighter affair after that point, and they all talked about nicer issues.

After everyone was finished eating Lindsay collected the plates and started to do the dishes. Mrs. Monroe and Mac remained seated at the table, drinking their coffee.

"Since everything's all settled now, there are some errands I need to get done. You don't mind if I leave you two to fend for yourselves for a while." She paused and smiled as if finding something funny. "I won't be back before lunch, so I trust that you'll cook our guest some food." Mrs. Monroe directed her last sentence to Lindsay.

"Of course, Mom."

Lindsay's mom grabbed her keys from the key holder on the wall. "I' going to go now, I have a lot to do."

"Okay, drive safely." Her mother was already out the door before she'd even finished speaking.

Lindsay ran a finger over the rim of her coffee cup. She was a little unsure on what to say to Mac, now that they were alone. Lindsay gave a small giggle. What do you say to your boss after you just spent the night with him, when you've never even been on a date together before?

"What's so funny?" Mac asked her. Possessed by who knows what Lindsay told him what she had just been thinking.

Mac laughed and raised his eyebrows at her. "Well I guess we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" At a loss for words Lindsay just smiled at him. Finishing her coffee she went to get herself another cup.

"Do you want some more coffee?"

"Sure." Mac passed Lindsay his cup. Once she refilled both cups, Lindsay handed Mac his and walked over to the window. Looking outside an idea suddenly struck her.

"Mac, do you want to sit outside while we drink these?"

He nodded at her, "I could do with a little fresh air." They both grabbed their cups and padded their way out the side door in the kitchen. Lindsay smiled to herself as she breathed in the fresh Montana air. It was a beautiful day and it was warm enough that they didn't need coats.

Lindsay headed over to the old oak in the backyard and leaned against it. Mac came over and did the same. Wiggling her toes, Lindsay felt the dewy morning grass against her feet. "You know, I really love New York, but sometimes I miss so much. I suppose I am a country girl at heart." She grinned at Mac.

"Would you ever consider leaving New York?"

Lindsay thought over his question for a short while. "No…I don't think I would. I know that in a way I went there to escape from all this, but now…I don't know. I guess I consider it my home, now."

Mac gave her a bright smile, "I'm glad. You'd be missed if you ever left."

"I know…I'd miss everyone too…especially…" she hesitated before she finished speaking," especially you, Mac." Lindsay reached out with her free hand and clasped her hand against his. Gulping down the last of her coffee, Lindsay set her cup down on the grass and pulled Mac's arm to get him to follow her. She led them around to the other side of the tree, where an old tire swing hung from a branch.

Lindsay let go of his hand and sat down on it. "I fell off this once," she told him, "broke my arm and everything." Mac set his coffee mug down and went to stand behind her. Pulling back on the ropes, he gave her a little push.

Lindsay laughed, "I haven't done this in a very long time." Although she became serious a moment later. "Mac? Are you planning to stay for the trial? Because you don't have to," she quickly added.

Mac softly ran his hand against her hair, "I want to, though. I just feel bad imposing on you and your mother like this by staying in your home."

"It's no imposition. My mother wouldn't let you stay anywhere else, especially with you being here for me."

"Oh I see," he interjected amusedly, "if it wasn't for your mom I would be currently lodged up in some hotel somewhere."

Subduing her laughter Lindsay seriously said, "Why of course." Mac placed his hands over hers on the rope and stopped the swing. Turning her head she looked up at him, "Mac?"

Lindsay wasn't sure how exactly it happened, but one minute she was looking up at him and the next she felt his lips on hers…once…twice…they were small kisses as though he was waiting for her permission to make it into something more. Breathless Lindsay leapt up off the swing and stood in front of Mac. Not knowing who moved first, their lips clashed together in a passionate fusing. Lindsay felt her stomach doing flips inside of her. This kiss was everything she thought it would be and more. Linking her hands behind his head she pressed further against him as they continued their ardent embrace. Lindsay became aware of Mac moving her backwards, and shortly her back came into contact with the tree.

Breaking away to take a much-needed breath, Mac ran butterfly kisses down the side of her neck. "Mac…"

He pulled back slightly, "Lindsay." Mac ran a finger down her cheek. Smiling he bent his head down to continue kissing her. Needless to say, they spent quite a lot of time outside that morning.

**Authors Note: So there it was! I hope you all loved this chapter. I'm very sorry for the week wait, by the way. Just been super busy and had no time to myself. LOL. I just noticed too, that I had misspelled my title. I wonder how many people didn't read this story because of that. I'm not illiterate, I promise!! LOL**

**Please review because I've become somewhat of a review junkie! LOL**


End file.
